


i'm losing myself in you, i know

by bellamavi



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, California, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Musicians, One Shot, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamavi/pseuds/bellamavi
Summary: Friends. That's what they are. Sure.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly & Dominic Harrison | Yungblud, Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Kudos: 55





	i'm losing myself in you, i know

There were many things Dominic loved about California. He signed up to his first music industry and met all the people important to his career in that state. California was a part of his life, not only in his songs, but in his head as well.

It was right there, in Los Angeles, where he had met someone who changed his career, but also his personal life. Thanks to them, both of these things took a drastic turn for the better. Things got easier and more difficult at the same time.

Especially the latter.

Dominic was never mysterious about his sexual and romantic preferences. Although, publicly he has been seen with women so far, everyone knew he had no special feelings towards one gender. Everyone, including this one person who was everything but a woman. Dominic would often write about them in his diary, his feelings, his thoughts about them, how they dressed today and how handsome they looked in that particular outfit.

Just like he did in this exact moment.

He was sitting on the couch, all curled up, with his old thick notebook with W.I.T.C.H. stickers on it. His knuckles were white from holding a black pen and writing aggressively. When his imagination was in the most productive state, his thoughts were pouring out of his head and he couldn’t stop writing. One quick gaze at That Person from time to time was enough for him to fill a few pages of the diary.

“Are ya writing a novel, Dom?” A male voice made him look up from his notes. “Sober?”

Right, he hadn’t drunk or smoked anything all day. He didn’t like to do any drugs when recording in the studio, and that’s what he’d been doing that day.

“Just gonna finish this up and I’m all yours”, Dominic responded, not giving much thought about it.

“Right you are, Dom”, a giggle could be heard at the end.

Colson Baker was a troubled man. An ex-addict, party monster and womanizer, he was everything Dominic’s mom had warned him about. But that did not stop him from becoming best buddies with Colson, to record stuff with him, to party all night and then pass out on Baker’s king sized bed together.

When their first collab was in progress, they had an... incident, as they called it later. A huge party was taking place in Colson’s living room and kitchen, music was blasting through the speakers. Meanwhile, Colson was fucking Dominic from behind in the bathroom, holding him against the bath. They were all loud and messy, since no one could hear them downstairs and Colson had specifically asked everyone not to use the upper floor. It wasn’t just a quickie, the foreplay was long enough for both of them to turn red and sweaty before they even got naked. Plus, Dominic had to admit that Colson was extremely careful with his body, and even when they proceeded to fucking each other’s brains out, he still managed to kiss him here and there and whisper sweet nothings into his ear.

They bathed together right after that and never came back to the party. Colson was still high and drunk and Dom expected him to be ready to party again, but it didn’t happen.

“Let’s just go to bed, dude. I’m fucked out.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

They laughed at each other and kissed again. Fresh bedsheets welcomed their worn out bodies, dim lights covering their naked skin.

“I always put on new bedsheets before a party, so I can feel like I’m in heaven after that.” Colson apparently decided to share some trivia with Dominic when they got comfortable in bed.

“But I guess I already felt that back in the bathroom” he added, looking into Dom’s tired eyes. Dominic wanted to ask about the meaning of this weird statement, but Colson was already sleeping soundly.

They talked about the sexual encounter later and decided to just keep it a secret. They didn’t let it affect their friendship in any way. Dominic never asked whether Colson remembered what he had said to him that night or not, and Colson never mentioned it either. They only agreed sex was amazing and they really enjoyed all the affection they were giving each other that night.

It’s been a long time since that happened and Dominic was still milking that. He’s been staying at Colson’s for a few days now, since they had another collab on the way to put on his new album. On top of that, Colson asked him to stay over for longer than just recording one song. Every time Dominic was in the states, he had to spent at least a few days at Kells and they would live like a domestic couple this entire time.

“Got any dinner ideas? If you finished your novel, of course.”

Dominic chuckled and put the last period in his new entry. He put away the diary along with the pen and sighed.

“I’m not really hungry. I guess all I need is water today, my throat is dry AF.”

“Well, I’m gonna cook something anyway. Your dumb ass is gonna steal my food later.”

“You love my dumb ass, you wanker” Dominic teased him with a grin.

Colson was obviously right and Dominic was hungry after all. While eating, they talked about everyday stuff, nothing serious. But Dom couldn’t help but wonder about what Colson had said that night. It came to him every time he would write in his diary, every time he recalled that moment. They never fucked after that, but a slight change in their relations could be noticed – there was definitely more flirting and giving each other affection. Dominic loved that, but he knew Colson would never give up his sex life on tours to engage in a serious monogamous relationship. Dominic himself had many one night stands in the past few months, he even wrote a song about it. But it wasn’t really what he wanted. He just didn’t want to be alone anymore.

“You alright?” Colson woke him up from another storm of thoughts.

“Y-yeah, sorry, just... I don’t know. Weird day.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

He wanted to talk about it for such a long time, it became a routine for him to just shake his head and let it go. But this time, something felt different.

“Actually, I think I do”, he said. But he didn’t know where to start.

“Go ahead.”

He could be blunt and straightforward, or he could be mysteriously wandering around the topic. He chose none of those things. Or both of them. He honestly didn’t know.

“Remember how we promised our little incident wouldn’t affect our friendship?”

Colson swallowed his food and stopped for a while.  
“Yeah. Never forgot.”

“I think it did. Not in a bad way, just... I think we’ve changed. At least I have. And I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“How? What do you mean?”

Dom shifted in his seat. Stress was running through his body.

“I mean, I... can’t stop thinking about something. Something you’ve said to me that night.”

“So I did say some shit.” Colson finished his plate and leaned back in his chair.

Dom’s eyes glowed up, his expression became hopeful.  
“So you remember?”

“The next day, when we woke up, I thought I said something, but I couldn’t remember exactly what was it and if it was even real.”

“So you don’t know what you said?”

Colson took a moment to think, but nothing came to his mind. He shook his head. “What was it?”

Dominic got up and disappeared behind the doorframe leading to the living room. He felt shivers running down his spine as he picked up his notebook and searched for any entry that mentioned these exact words. He remembered them so well, because they’ve been stuck in his head like a prayer.

Found it.

He gave it to Colson and sat on the edge of the table near him. They were pretty close that way. He could see Colson’s eyes running through his memories written down in such an aesthetic manner. It was like reading an old book.

When finished, Colson sighed, nervous. He felt a lot of things at once and couldn’t make out any logical sense of it. He only knew one thing: what he had said back then, was true.

“That’s it, then.” He spoke, closing the notebook and putting it on the table next to Dom.

“That’s wha-“ Dominic said before being interrupted by Colson’s sudden kiss. He pulled the boy close, almost making him fall off the table. Grabbed his thigh and squeezed it, Dominic’s mouth giving in immediately.  
It was only now when they have realized how much they missed each other’s bodies. How much they craved each other.

Colson grabbed Dominic under his thighs and picked him up, “I love it when you wear this skirt.”

Dominic chuckled, letting Colson carry his body to another bathroom with a shower instead of a bath. He wasn’t quite sure what Colson had in mind, so he let him take charge, who undressed them both and pushed him into the shower. When the water was getting warm, Dominic was pushed against the wall and kissed again. Their bodies were stuck together. Hot steam accompanied them as they were touching every wet inch of each other’s bodies. Everything was wet slippery, but it didn’t stop Colson from grabbing Dominic from behind. He held him, close and tight, and Dominic couldn’t help but just give in to the sensation. They started off slow, but as Dom’s got comfortable and stable, Colson wasn’t planning to go easy on him.  


All in all, they both ended satisfied and clean. There was still a lot of time left of the day, so they just changed their underwear and went to the living room. Settled comfortably on the couch, Dominic held Colson's hand and caressed it gently. They were looking at each other in silence, until one of them spoke up.

"You look so good without makeup, y'know."

Dominic giggled and sighed. "What are we now, Kells?"

Colson was grinning, "Depends on what do you want us to be, Dom. I have some ideas though."

"I think we're on the same page, then."

Dominic cuddled up to him, all curled up and fragile. Colson put his arm around him and played with his hair. They didn't really give it a name, like they didn't know what they are yet. But they knew well enough.


End file.
